Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a portable terminal and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a portable terminal having a flexible display unit, and a method of operating the same.
Description of the Related Art
With recent development of digital technologies, various portable terminals, which can communicate and process personal information while moving, such as a mobile communication terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), an electronic organizer, a smart phone, and a tablet PC, etc., are being introduced. Such a portable terminal has various functions such as a voice call function, message transmission including a short message service (SMS) and a multimedia message service (MMS), a video call function, an electronic organizer function, a photographing function, e-mail transmission and reception, a broadcast replay function, an Internet function, a music replay function, a schedule management function, a social network service, a messenger service, a dictionary function and a game function, etc.
Further, portable terminals are becoming ubiquitous. Hence, in public places where noise by the portable terminal should be restricted (e.g., a conference room, a classroom and a library, etc.), a user usually sets the portable terminal in silent mode. Even in a situation where the terminal is set in silent mode, when an alarm event such as a call reception or a message reception, etc. is generated, the display unit can be turned on. In such a case, user may turn off the portable terminal, or may cover the terminal, put the terminal upside down, or hide the terminal, etc. At this time, since the user cannot check the portable terminal, the user cannot recognize even an urgent alarm event. That is, in case a call or a message is received in a situation where the display of the portable terminal is not used (e.g., the terminal is placed upside down or the display unit is covered, etc.), the received information cannot be appropriately transmitted to the user.